Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Nightmare in Space/Prologue
(Federation space, Zeta Retculli system) The civilan science vessel Auriga is conducting studies on the dangerous Xenomorph species. (Science lab one) In the science lab a group of Xenomorphs are in the force field just standing there as their being studied by the scientist when Ellen and Amanda walk into the room. Are you sure you should be studying these creatures they took out my crew and my friends as well as an entire Starfleet Marine squad and a colony Captain Ripley says as she looks at Doctor Roberts. Doctor Roberts looks at her and her daughter Amanda. You two shouldn't worry they're behind a level 15 force field and they're not gonna get out so I suggest that you sit back and let us doctors do our job which is to learn about these things Doctor Roberts says as he shews Amanda and Ellen out of the lab. As the Doctors are working on them there's a huge power surge that cripples the force field and the Xenomorphs run out killing everyone in the lab or capturing them for harvesting as a marine squad runs in and fires their phaser rifles at the oncoming Xenomorphs but are killed easily, as Ellen and Amanda close the forward compartment and lock it off with a level 17 force field. Mayday, mayday this is the science vessel Auriga we've been overrun by Xenomorphs we're request that no Federation or Klingon crew board this ship, I repeat no one will board the ship just destroy it at all costs Ellen says as she sends the distress call and gets ready to defend herself along with her daughter against the Xenomorph onslaught. (Federation space) The USS Intrepid-A is on a freight run with a freighter to Starbase 157 along the old Romulan Neutral Zone. (Captain's ready room) Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss taps the com panel. What is it Commander says Typhuss as he sits behind his desk. We're receiving a distress call from the science vessel Auriga its Code Nine which means no survivors, and destroy the ship at all cost sir Commander Madden says over the com. There could be survivors, Commander and we have to help them says Typhuss as he sits behind his desk. Sir Starfleet regulation Code Nine strictly says we're to destroy the ship no matter the cost, and if there are survivors they'll already be infested with the embryo so rescue is impossible and also picked up the USS Enterprise in the sector on patrol shall I contact Captain Kadan and route it to your office? Commander Madden asked Admiral Kira over the com. Rescue is not impossible, Commander, you don't know Ellen Ripley like I do, she's a survivor and I'm going to get them off that ship, yes says Typhuss as he sits behind his desk. Aye, sir Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss reviews the distress call before he contacts the Enterprise. This is Captain Ellen Ripley the civilian science vessel has been overrun by Xenomorphs, this is a Code Nine emergency no one I repeat no one is to beam aboard this ship or take it in tow they should destroy this ship we're already lost Typhuss I may never get the chance to say this and I know you're a married man but I've had some romantic feelings for you and I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner bye says Ellen as the distress call replays on the screen. Hang on Ellen, help is on the way, hang on says Typhuss as he talks to himself.